User talk:Sgt.Banks
Welcome! Hi Sgt.Banks -- we are excited to have District 9 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "District 9 Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to this wiki with some good articles and a logo. It's also great to see you already have a welcome template! If you have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 20:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) the D9 hype is imminent!!! Users Hi. The only user list I know about is at ; I'm sorry you don't like the new format. It was meant to be easier to see who was active and who wasn't on the wiki, as opposed to just a list of everyone who had ever contributed with no indication of when. You can promote a user with the tools at ; enter the username and you will be able to change their rights. Hope that helps! -- Wendy (talk) 18:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Rate Limit Hi. Normal users are limited in how many pages they can move/edit quickly. It's rarely an issue for most people. B'cats don't have that limit. -- Wendy (talk) 23:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) i would rather be poleepkwa. theyre cooler, have more advanced tech, and are really misunderstood and need to have their freedom. Blue "W" Hi. The blue "W" is called a Favicon. It is fairly simple to make. What you do is find a nice image that you like. You need to turn the image into a 16x16 pixel icon; the easiest way is probably to use an online favicon generator, which will let you upload the image and it creates the icon and then you save the icon to your computer. Once you have the icon, you need to upload it . It may take a little while to appear in the menubar, so be patient (and maybe clear your cache); it will look like a blank square image on the image page after you upload and that is normal and how it should look. Let me know if you have further questions! -- Wendy (talk) 23:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm here It's MajorMorin from Elitepedia! http://district9.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pillow 12:37 4/12/09 I uploaded it as a pic then added it on my page. ZukaRasami 03:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) New User Welcomes Hi. New users are now automatically welcomed by wikia. You can read about the welcome tool here, along with instructions on how to customize the message it leaves. -- Wendy (talk) 03:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes -- just click the "create" button, and edit like normal. -- Wendy (talk) 00:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Ay Banks! Hey, just wondering if I could get admonins. Oh and hai. S-9 4 03:47, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yes ZukaRasami 23:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hey i saw this site and figured what hell so I'm helping out before the movie hits theaters i notice the MNU security is lacking so i stated the weapons and vehciles used.Derekproxy 22:28, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yes i wanted to make a page for the weapons of the MNU and i can't find the page creator that is usually on the main page.Derekproxy 23:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey banks did you see the district 9 commercial? ZukaRasami 06:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, it is Christopher. see his entry called " See the Real Me" on MNU Spreads Lies His son's name is oliver Wikus says his name "relax oliver your daddy had some bussiness to take care of." the scene where wikus knock christopher out and takes the dropship up.Derekproxy 21:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Huh. You're right. Apparently it was a typo. I do know he's in the movie, but maybe they didn't give him voice credit because the alien's lingo is CG. I'll fix it, sorry. RE: Sequel I still haven't seen the first. My dad's making me raise money for the tickets. Neil Blomkamp page Sgt.Banks, just don't protect articles for no reason, especially when there's words such as "Contreversy" in them. A fellow Wikia admin. Klow 22:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No use, I'm afraid. It's been almost three months since Sgt.Banks was here. Is there any way we could get a new bunch of admins?--Cryokina 10:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC)